steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Słońce zaszło, Wschodzi Księżyc odc. 10 Wilk i jego skarby
Streszczenie Octavia odwiedza wnętrze swojego zwierzaka. Znajduje tam coś co bardzo ją zaskoczyło(zdarzenia z tego odcinka dzieją się 2 dni przed rozmową Octavii z FP) Fabuła Około 3 w nocy. Pupil Octavii przebudził się i przybiegł pod drzwi pokoju swojej pani. Zaskumlał i podrapał je. Po kilku minutach drzwi się otworzyły i że środka wyszedł Koral. -O hej młody. Co chciałeś?-pyta się zaspany. Wolf dziwnie popatrzył się na klejnot- Co? Aaaa... Haha. Nie nie spokojnie. Do niczego nie doszło. W pokoju Tavii jest bardzo zimno więc dziś śpimy razem- wilk w dalszym ciągu był nie przekonany- Ej. Co jak co ale kołdra z chmur nie ogrzewa tak dobrze, jak to mówiła FP- wilk wszedł do środka-...Ej stary Ciiii... Ona śpi... Wolf go nie posłuchał. Podszedł do łóżka swej pani i wskoczył na nie. Polizał Octavię po nosie. Dziewczyna przebudziła się. -Koral...-mamrotała przekręcając się na drugi bok- Jest późno... - Wolf tym razem trochę zaskumlał. Dziewczyna otwarła trochę oczy- Wolfy?... A co ty tu robisz?...- wstaje- Psie co ty robisz u mnie w pokoju?- pupil zamerdał ogonem i zeskoczył z łóżka- Wolf. Jest bardzo późno. Kochanie która godzina? -2:56- mówi Koral kukając do kuchni. Wilk jednak chcąc przekonać swoją panią zaskomlał i zrobił "szczenięce oczka". -Wolfy nie. Nie patrz się tak na mnie- podszedł ciut bliżej- Nie. Wolfy proszę Cię nie. Nie wzbudzaj we mnie litości- zaczyna wyć- Dobra. Dobra już. Przekonałeś mnie. Pupil zamerdał ogonem i pobiegł do kuchni. Dziewczyna wstała i poszła za nim. W sumie poszli obydwoje. Zaświeciła światło i usiadła wraz z chłopakiem na kanapie. -No dobra panie kolego- zakłada ręce Koral- Pan kolega chce na spacer? Wolf pokiwał głową na nie. -Chce Ci się pić? - pyta się Octavia. Przy tym też pokiwał na nie. -To może zabrzmieć dziwnie ale... Chcesz się bawić?- podrapał się klejnot po brodzie. Przy tym też pokiwał na nie. -A może chcesz pieszczot?- robi ten sam gest co partner. Przy tym zwierzak zamerdał ogonem i pokiwał głową na tak. Wzbudziło to w hybrydzie wzruszenie- Ach no tak. Przecież tak długo już cię nie drapałam. To prawda pomagasz mi i zasługujesz na nagrodę. Tylko trochę dziwna pora na głaskanie i zabawę. Wstała i zaczęła drapać swojego pupila za uszami, potem po karku i grzbiecie. Na sam koniec dostał od swej pani buziaka i ciepłego przytulasa. Nagle ni z kąd ni z owąd tak jakby "przeszła do środka swojego zwierzaka". Prawie cała. -Octi! -wstał przestraszony Koral i złapał ją za wystającą stopę. Wyciągnął ją ze "środka" Wolfa. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech- Wszystko ok? -Tak dzięki Ci- podpiera się o niego i przy jego pomocy wstaje- To bardzo dziwne. Przez chwilę byłam jakby w innym świecie. Wyglądało to jak jaskinia. Ale fioletowa jaskinia. I nie mogłam kompletnie oddychać tam. -Hmmm...-drapie się po brodzie- Ty. Wiem co to jest. Byłaś właśnie w kieszonkowy wymiarze Wolfa. -Kieszonkowym wymiarze? -Tak. To takie coś w rodzaju wielkiej kieszeni gdzie możesz schować najważniejsze dla Ciebie rzeczy. On chyba chce abyś tam weszła. -Serio stary? - zwraca się do zwierzaka. Wolf pokiwał głową na tak- hmm... Tylko muszę przez coś oddychać. Wymiar wydaje się ogromny. Kochanie skocz do schowka po wąż ogrodowy. -Ok- pobiegł bardzo szybko po wąż. W tym samym czasie Octavia usiadła na sofie i popatrzyła się na Wolfa. -Psie. Chcesz abym tam weszła tylko po co i dlaczego o tej porze? - patrzy się na niego jak policjant na przestępcę. Wolf podbiegł do stolika i przyniósł coś w pysku. Potem usiadł, podał jej malutką figurkę z porcelany i położył łapę na jej kolanie- Hmmm... Chwila chcesz abym coś przyniosła?- Pupil zamerdał ogonem i pobiegł do łazienki. Pyskiem odsunął szufladę i zabrał płyn do kąpieli. Przybiegł i go przyniósł- Dobra? Hmmm... Coś do mycia? Nie chwila! To się dobrze pieni. Hmmm... Bańka! Chcesz abym przyniosła Ci coś w bańce- pies zamerdał ogonem. Potem pobiegł do kuchni po talerz. W tym samym czasie przybiegł Koral z wężem. -Dobra jestem!- położył wąż na ziemi- Co robisz kotku? -Wolf właśnie chce mi przekazać co mam mu przynieść. -Serio? To umiesz z nim rozmawiać? -To on daje mi wskazówki- w tym czasie Wolf potłukł talerz. Łapą wybrał 3 duże kawałki- Dobra... 3 kawałki... 3 bańki!- pies pokiwał głową- Ale którą wybrać? - pupil łapą stłukł bardziej 2 kawałki po lewej i prawej. Ten na środku przesunął do przodu- Czyli. Mam Ci przynieść zabańkowane coś po środku. Tak? Tutaj już tylko merdał ogonem i podniósł głowę wysoko do góry. Octavia wzięła końcówkę węża i weszła do "środka". Szła, szła szła aż wreszcie doszła do małego wodospadu przy którym był miecz, lutnia i 3 czerwono-fioletowe bańki. To co w nich było bardzo zaskoczyło dziewczynę. Były to 3 klejnoty. 2 boczne całkowicie skruszone. Lecz ten po środku był cały. Zabrała bańkę z klejnotem i poszła w stronę wyjścia. Wyszła bez szwanku. -Zobacz co chciał Wolf- pokazuje klejnotowi bańkę- Tam w środku jest klejnot. -Wow. Może to jest jego wcześniejszy właściciel?- drapie się po brodzie. -Może masz rację- patrzy się zmartwiona na pupila- Czekaj. Już chyba wiem czemu. Wolfy chyba nie mógł się pogodzić z odejściem swych właścicieli i ich zostawił w swoim kieszonkowym wymiarze w bańce tylko po to by mieć ich blisko siebie. Wilk zaskomlał i lekko kiwnął głową. Dziewczyna podesłała bańkę do świątyni i pogłaskała psa po głowie. -Stary. To przykre. Ale spokojnie. Na razie jestem tu więc nie musisz się o nic martwić- przytuliła go. Potem razem w trójkę poszli do pokoju Octavii. Tej nocy spali wszyscy w trójkę. Postacie *Octavia *Koral *Wolf *nieznany zabańkowany klejnot Ciekawostki * jak Wolf zabańkował te klejnoty? Proste. Po prostu je połknął. * akurat ten odcinek też jest przed tym z Perłą Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Słońce zaszło, Wschodzi Księżyc Kategoria:Kreatywność Kisieeeleeek05